Which Blader Boy is Gay?
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Just a lil bit fun, found the song on YouTube and just had to do this, three insane girls sing to the boys. Not much of a plot it was just mainly for the song which is totally crak up. Rated T just in case


_This is just something i wrote for fun cos i think the song is totally crak up and i love doing things like this...It all started when i hurd the song again on YouTube and i just thought about doing this to the boys, but i had to change some words to fit with the boys but yes...I think its funny Lol but thats just me._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do i own the song.

**Song: **Which Backstreet Boy is Gay by Weird Al Yankovic

**Dedicated: **To everyone who wants a laugh and who like me loves this song just cos they do.

* * *

It was an extremely sunny day and the bladebreakers plus Tala had just finished a hard morning of training, they all moved over to the shade of the large oak tree they always sat under. They had bags of whatever they wanted. Tyson moaned in delight as he was finally allowed to sit down and do his favourite sport. Nothing. Max dug around in his bag for his cell phone and instatnly set about playing a game of snake.

Tala, Ray and Kai, ripped off their shirts preferring the light breeze to whisper across their bare chests. They used their bags as pillows as they lay down in the shade of the tree and closed there eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, three very hyper insane girls were making there way over to them. As they normally didn't distrub them before, during or after training for atleast a couple hours all boys were unprepaired for what happened next.

The girls silently crept over to were the boys were all resting under the tree, Tyson's snores reached their ears and made them all giggle wildly. It didn't occur to the three girls that maybe they had all consumed too many iced chocolates.

They still hadnt been noticed which was exactly what they had wanted. They huddled a little ways away from the guys and in excited whispers started going through what they were doing and what to do if the worst should occur. Like they get chased, simple enough really. Run!

Grinning madly they walked closer to the guys, and cleared their throats. Tala and Kai leaned up on the elbows and both raised an eyebrow at them, Ray smiled at them and Max was too absorbed in his game of snake to notice anything, and Tyson, well he was still snoring away.

They all stood there smiles on there faces, hands clasped behind there backs, the perfect picture of innocence. The boys watched the girls wearily wodnering what they were up to. And to their utter mortification they three girls started to sing and dance around.

"Yeah  
We are on fire  
We have desires..."

It was then that Phoenix noticed the three guys who were paying attention were shirtless, she stopped singing and just stood there staring at there chests. Lamb and Jellybean stopped too noticing there friends zombie like state, Lamb clicked her fingers in front of Phoenix's face ti get her attention. Snapping out of it she glared at Lamb then looked back to the guys, Tala and Kai were both smirking at her. Sticking out her tongue the girls got back into position and started over again.

"Yeah  
We are on fire,  
We have desires,  
but one is that way,  
one blader boy is gay,  
but we dont want to be mean,  
since know he's a queen,  
dont ask please,  
which blader boy is gay,  
tell me who?  
Aint saying that its Ray,  
tell me who?  
Aint saying that its Maxie,  
tell me who,  
i never wanna hear you say,  
which blader boy is gay,

now i can see him,  
he's in womens clothes,  
but he dont need a IUD yeah,  
he likes village people,  
he's playing croquet,  
his dog is a pekinese,

he is on fire,  
his back perspires,  
wont say, wont say, wont say,  
WHO'S GAY?!

He's always saying,  
aint nothing but a butt ache,  
ain't nothing but a fruit cake,  
we never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)  
which one of them is gay,  
tell me who?  
Aint saying that it's Kai  
WHY tell me who?  
Ain't saying if your Tala  
tell me who  
he's baking up a souffle,  
which blader boy is gay...

OK there ALL gay"

the three girls finished singing and stood looking at the guys with sweet innocent smiles on there faces, they were less then impressed, Max who thought the song was a hoot was laughing wildly. Kai and Tala stood up, glaring at Lamb and Phoenix. Ray smiled at Jellybean, not that bothered by it, he knew they were only having fun.

Lamb and Phoenix looked at each other giving each other the 'oh shit' look. They backed away as their guys advanced towards them death glaring all the while. Phoenix backed up faster and moved behind Lamb.

"Sorry darling, but its every girl for herself" she then pushed Lamb into the guys and took off running across the park. Lamb yelled out as she flew into Kai. She looked up at him as he smirked cruelly down at her.

She turned around and spotted Phoenix running for her life across to the playground. "I'll get you for that Nix" She yelled out, she saw a hand wave at her from across the park. Tala had already nearly caught her. She felt Kai's gaze on her and slowly turned to face him.

He lazily raised an eyebrow, she gulped. 'shit'

By this time Tala had tackled Phoenix to the ground and hovered above her. She laughed nervously as she looked anywhere but him, which was hard to do seeing as he was ontop of her.  
"Now i'm gunna punish you" Tala said slowly. Gulping Phoenix looked up at him. 'shit'

Ray looked at Jellybean, "dont worry im not gunna punish you," She looked back at him and smiled. "Im more worried about those two" Ray laughed, "oh yea, there gunna get punished good"

'shit' was the thought that crossed her mind.

Phoenix and Lamb were in for a hard week.

* * *

_Ok so that was that, it could have been better but really, the first draft of it somehow dissappeared and i couldnt find it and i had a big spaz about that so i had to re-do and well yes that was it. Lol i so love that song_

_Kai and Tala: (death glare)_

_(sings) Which one of them is gay?_

_Hehe i do love pissing them off its so much fun hehehe_

_Phoenix_


End file.
